Lapisdapple
Appearance Warrior Cats Appearance On the Blogclan allegiances, it says I am a white she-cat with a black spot on nose and blue eyes. To go into more detail... I am Lapisdapple, a pure white she-cat with a pink nose with a small black spot on it, I have brilliant deep blue eyes. the inside of my ears is pink. Real Life Appearance I am a very very VERY short girl with short brown hair(that everyone says looks like Black Widow), brilliant blue eyes, and peach skin. I wear glasses(annoying) and, yeah. Cool. Personality I am... Hm... I always have trouble describing my own personality. I am talkative and friendly and I love to laugh. I can be very sarcastic and silly, and I like to think I'm funny. I'm hard working and determined. I am VERY stubborn. On The Blog I joined the blog on November 10th. I was so excited. I had been looking around the blog for a while and finally decided to join as Lapispaw. I participated in the Secret Santa and wrote a poem for the cat I got. I started a game on Warriors Games page called Murder Mystery! I recently got a mentor, Cheetahspark! I have gone inactive once or twice because of school, but I promise it won't happen again! I absolutely love the blog with all my heart and it drives me through my day, through school, thinking about how after I'm done, I'll be able to get on and see my friends on there. Love you guys! --------------------------------------- (UPDATE) I temporarily left the Blog, not expecting to return. Ever, really. My life had gotten stressful with high school, my new job, etc. But I missed the Blog too much to NOT come back. So here I am! I am now a warrior. I will be restarting Murder Mystery and will probably look for an apprentice. I will see you all on the Blog! Blogclan Friends I don't know if I really have any... I mean, I have some that I think I'm friends with, but, well, I'd hate to just assume we're friends... So if you think we're friends, feel free to add yourself! :D * Flighty!!! (Cheetahpaw/flight) * Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrystie * Sandy * Thistle who is too lazy to add her link * Shadow!!! *Bluebellpaw *NAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYVVVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! *'RRRRRAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN! '(Raven) :P *Cheetah :) *Maple ! What Others Say About Me I don't know, what DO others say about me? Um, feel free to add it in here, guys! * Lapis is a kind, smart blogclanner, who is there for us!!! We luv u Lapis!!!!!- Flighty * Lappy is an AMAZING host of Murder Mystery :D! - Sandyyyyyy * LAPPY IS THE VERY BEST!!!! AShe's super duper awesome and amazing and her murder mystery game is GREAT! -Shadow :D * Lappy is the coolest most awesome friend in the world! - Navy * Lappy is awesome and a great friend! -Raven * Lapis is super duper awesome, and just generally amazing Fanfiction About My Fanfiction Okay, I love to write. I want to author many books when I'm older. For now, I'm writing lots and lots of fanfiction. I really hope you like them all. :) I usually end up writing like fifty at once, 'cause I have so many ideas, heh heh... My Fanfictions * Silver Berry's Story (Finished) is about why the tribe left the lake(I wrote this before I read the canon, rip) and is told by Half Moon's point of view, then known as Silver Berry. It is a short one-shot I wrote. Silver Berry's story, told from her point of view. It is awful. Don't read it. * Sour Sisters (Finished) is about two sisters that keep fighting. It's a Halloween one-shot that I wrote, where the sisters go off in search of the fabled "Monster of Leaf-Fall's Day", squabbling all the way. They sort out the differences and the "coward" turns out to be the brave one, while the "brave one" turns out to simply be reckless. This one is okay, I think I did pretty good considering my writing ability at the time. * Deathberries (In Progress) is about a young, argumentative medicine cat who wishes she never chose that path. she eventually finds herself in the Dark forest, and when cats start dropping dead... She is completely aware of what she's doing. * Down the Mountain (In Progress) is a story of hope, promises, chances, and faith. Broken down into four parts, each one named one of those. ** Hope: The cats of Mistclan live high in the mountains. They have no idea what lies below the clouds. But one young cat named Hopeheart receives a prophecy that someone down there needs her help... And down the mountain she goes. ** Promise: Driftpaw is "possessed" in a way by an Ancient Cat named Edgefoot. Edgefoot grapples with the fact that he is back on earth, old memories consume him, and new dangers stalk him as he attempts to warn the cats below the mountain. ** Chance: Chancer is a cat from below the mountain. With his new friend, Edgefoot, and the cat he loves, Hopeheart, they all look for a chance to fight the darkness coming. and that chance eventually leads them back up the mountain... into hostile territory. ** Faith: Faithkit is a little mountain kit. All the mountain cats have journeyed down the mountain and they're working with the valley cats to defeat the rising darkness. They have hope, they've all made the promise, they've got their chance, now all they need... is a little faith. * Seeing From the Heart (In Progress) is about a young blind kitten. She has a hard future ahead of her.. With dreams of leadership drifting through her head, she must learn to continue seeing from the heart. * Daughter of Mine (In progress) is about a young shelter cat that finds herself in the midst of a whirl of confusion. She discovers shes the daughter of a clan deputy. But will she accept her clan heritage, or turn to the loner she loves? * Charmed (In Progress) is about a young cat who has strange powers. She can "charm" anyone with her voice. But this young warrior doesn't know the weight of true power, and she abusing it... harshly. The consequences? Someone might be permanently "charmed". * The White Star (In Progress) is the story of a cat with divided intentions. She wants to be good, but the evil rules her heart. She trains in the Dark Forest and dreams of leadership. But will she be able to run from the evil, and the cats that come with it, when she has to? Roleplays I've also started a roleplay of my own, called Strength! :D Come and join it, guys! I've played in multiple of Maple's RPs on the blog and... Two others. What? Maple's RPs are REALLY good. Props to you, Mapledaple! Roleplays I've Participated In * Divided Society * Tests 2: Sophia's Revenge * Hopeful Futures * Navy's Harry Potter RP (I should really give it a name - Navy) * Divided Countries * Strength My Roleplay Characters * Sand Stuck Upon Foot (Divided Society) * Emeraldclaw (Divided Society) * Littleleaf (Divided Society) * Avear (Divided Society) * Mint-Saheece (Divided Society) * Emberfoot (Hopeful Futures) * Mistake (Hopeful Futures) * Lilytrust (Hopeful Futures) * Beedi (Tests 2: Sophia's Revenge) * Jade (Tests 2: Sophia's Revenge) * Onyx (Tests 2: Sophia's Revenge) * Micky Granger-Weasly (Navy's Harry Potter RP) * Everest (Divided Countries) * Princess Red (Strength) * Swell (Strength) Ships My Ships Hmmm, am I shipped with anyone? I don't think so. I hope this doesn't spark anyone to ship me with anyone. but if it does... Oh well. If you come up with a ship for me, or if you make one up, add it here. Lighty!= Flighty x Lappy Shapis (Lapis and Shadow) Quotes Quotes, quotes, quotes... Um, quotey quote quote. Quotes. Quoteyyyyy. Okay, after typing "quote" so many times, it doesn't feel like a word anymore. "I'm good. Is something wrong with your kitchen ceiling?" "If I was a musician that dressed up, I'd dress up as a dragon. A magic rainbow dragon with magic rainbow powers." "Yeah, or, like, a squeaky-voiced dragon! I've done a lot of research on magic dragons and many of them speak very squeakily." "Yeah, its so cool to just... Let yourself out in something, whether it be a story, a poem, a picture, a video, its freeing." "NO, I DON'T WANT TO STARE AT A HORRIFYING HUNCHBACKED HEDGEHOOOOOOG" Trivia My Clanniversary is November 10th, 2018 I love brownies, and all things chocolate! I live in the US I have participated in no gatherings My birthday is May 12th I had a fish named Anaklusmos, but she died I am a black belt in karate I love to sing! Gallery Lapispaw!!.jpg|By My Secret Santa Lapis.JPG|CartoonizeMyPet.com|link=https://www.cartoonizemypet.com/builder/ LapDap!.png|By Sandy! LapDap.jpg|By Crystie! Screenshot 2019-04-09 at 2.57.23 PM.png|By Flighty! Coding done by Sandy Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped